


Writing Ideas and About What You Guys Want Next

by holywaterspraybottle



Category: Nonexistent
Genre: This is just some updates about writing ideas so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywaterspraybottle/pseuds/holywaterspraybottle
Summary: yeah I basically explained it in the title
Kudos: 1





	Writing Ideas and About What You Guys Want Next

So. I have some writing ideas and some unfinished drafts. I'm gonna list them and see what yall want to see first or see me write so yeah❤️

Drafts:

Philidosia Dinner Party: (So same au as It's Okay To Be Blue, except they're older and Angelica Hamilton is there too because I wanted to okay) College is out for the summer (that happens right? I don't even know-) and Philip and Theo's family haven't seen the other in so long.... How about a dinner party to catch up?  
Kinda like just a chill fic, a few jokes maybe, Philidosia fluff, Laurens, Hamilton, Burr, and Theodosia are adorable teasing parents, and Angie is that one sibling that does the fake making out thing by rubbing their back (yk what ima talking about right-) when you are by your crush or whatever

I Said I'm Fine: (A Treebros Angsty comfort fic) Evan always saying he's fine. He always helps Connor out with kind words and reassurance. And yeah, Connor appreciates it 100%, but sometimes it seems as if he understands him. Like he's gone through something similar. Like the kind words he tells Connor are the things he needs to hear himself. But he hasn't mentioned anything like that to Connor. So how can he make sure his boyfriend is okay?  
okay so like for this one I have kinda found a way to integrate it into one of my multi chapter writing ideas.... 👀

Writing Ideas: 

DEH squad goes to a firework show for 4th of July. Yeah ik it will be late but when I went my writer brain thought of some scenarios they would end up in :P

Chapter 2 of Fake It 'Till Ya Make It shhsgdgsgvxgehegdvgdgsgs I have ideas I just haven't gotten them planned out yet 

Now the multi chapter one, get settled in, grab a snack, some water, and a blanket if you must. (It's actually not that long of an explanation, no spoilers for yall 😾)

I don't have a name for it... But it's a Treebros fic- mixture of angst and fluff, some tw, self harm and suicide attempts

So. Like all of the events up until the computer lab scene happen. Connor attempts, but Evan is in Ellison Park and like calls the ambulance. Connor wakes up. It failed. (Good 😾) Evan talks to him at his hospital stay, they become friends. Connor, at Evans request, tries to rekindle his realtionship with Zoe. And I can't say much more, but crushes form and are accidently revealed....

So yeah, that's what I have for now. What did yall like the best, what would you like do see first?


End file.
